Ghostly Phenonemon
by GoodGirlsGoBad
Summary: This piece is set after Grave Doubts. The story begins the morning after Jesse and Suze finally sleep together. However, as we all know, things never have run as smoothly as one would think when it comes to the lovely couple. Not as OOC as it sounds. enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**OK; this is just a tester. If I get good feedback on this chapter I will write another.**

**Please tell me how it is because this has been running around in my mind for ages now. BTW it's set after Grave doubts but before seventh heaven.**

SPOV

I woke up with a massive yawn.

What a dream. It was amazing. Jesse and I became JesseandI.

We started off kissing, and then a little more, and a little more than that. And then bam! We were _together._

I stretched out, arching my back, with smile in my face. Suddenly I realised something... I was slightly... bare. bare naked. My dream started to get a little more vivid.

"Sushannah" I heard a familiar voice call.

I looked over and saw Jesse standing there with his 1800 style outfit on. He was so sexy, it was overwhelming.

"Morning Jesse" I felt a slight blush creep to my cheeks in memory of my dream.

Jesse moved slightly and his shirt moved which gave me a flash f his abs. This caused a raunchy memory of last night to strike me and make my knees feel weak.

It was very detailed for a dream.

"I'm sorry Sushannah! It was my fault! All my fault!" Jesse practically wailed. Whoa. Something must've been wrong if level-headed Jesse was wailing.

I suddenly remembered my dream and that I was naked. I put two and two together.

Uh-Oh.

"Jesse, did we.. errr, _you know_" my voice record levels of squeeky.

"Make Love? Yes" the poor guy looked so ashamed. "I'm sorry, I'I took advantage of you! My intentions really were honourable at first... but then... then I lost control. I'm so so sorry! It was a mistake"

What?

That is so not what a girl wants to hear the morning after she loses her virginity.

"A mistake?" I whisper-yell at him. "Is that what I am to you?"

I felt a mixture of red hot anger and overwhelling embaressment. I got out of the room before I smacked him back into the middle of last centery. I grabbed my dressing gown, shoved my arms into it and stomped into the bathroom.

A mistake! He thought last night was a mistake.

I yanked my robe off and turned the shower on.

What a jerk! I thought last night, which was even better than my best dreams, was it. I thought it was Jesse showing me, finally, that he really loved me.

I guess I was wrong.

I tilted my face up towards the shower, letting the water cleanse my face.

Thank God it was a Saturday. I don't have to worry about facing Jesse. I'll just ask CeeCee if I can crash at her place tonight.

I sighed and got out of the shower. I realised I didn't have any clothes with me. Luckily I stashed an outfit in the back of my cupboard in case I ever had this problem... well not the 'I just slept with Jesse and he regrets it' problem but a normal 'I forgot to bring my clothes into the bathroom' problem.

It was a simple pair of Jeans and a singlet top.

I left the bathroom and went back to my bedroom crossing my fingers that Jesse wasn't there. Luckily the morning after fairies favoured me and Jesse was nowhere in sight. I dumped my things in my room and went down stairs.

While going down stairs I realised something. I couldn't walk propely. I bit my lip, squeezed my muscles together and continued walking down the stairs relatively normally.

When I got down there I saw Brad eating breakfast.

He grunted at me in acknowledgement.

"Morning"

"Why are you walking so funny?" realisation dawned on him. His eyes narrowed at me. "You're sstill sneaking that Jesse guy into your bedroom at night aren't ya Suze"

"What are you talking about?" I asked him, pretending not to know.

I grabbed an energy bar and picked up the phone before Brad could say anything. I dialed CeeCee's number.

"Hello"

"Hey Cee, do you want to meet over at the coffee clutch?" I asked sort of urgently.

"OK, when?"

"Now?"  
"Ok, I'll see you soon, bye"

I hung up and hopped into the car with the keys. I began to drive to the Coffee Clutch when something ghostly appeared next to me.

"Sushannah" Jesse said making me jump. "Where are you going"

"Jeez Jesse! Way to give a girl a heart attack. Besides, why would you care where I'm going"

"Because I worry about you Sushannah. You're a dear friend of mine. My only friend."

A dear freaking friend. Is that all I was to him? Fan-fucking-tstic.

"OK BFF" I spat at him. asshole. "I'm going to go out with my friends. You know, the ones that _breathe!_"

Jesse flinched and disappeared.

Why did I say that? That was just low, even for me.

As much as I hated it i felt a wave of guilt wash over me. "I'm sorry Jesse" I whispered out loud. Then suddenly I felt rage. white hot rage at him for making me feel so guilty.

Surprising me, I felt myself begin to cry. I was a mess. I was crying with hurt from Jesse using me, and also because of anger I directed at myself for loving Jesse so much that I could never b truly angry at him. That I could never truly hate him down to my gut.

I hated that knowledge, but never would I hate him.

Never.


	2. Chapter 2

**Whoa, thank you to all who reviewed and put a story alert on this story. I'm surprised it actuly got reviews (even if it was only 1review, 2alerts)**

**BTW. don't excpect updates this fast always. Sometimes I will up date twice in one day, sometimes i might update one in 6 weeks. It depends on the inspiration I get. :P**

**Disclaimer: I am not Meg Cabot. If you think I am, then you need glasses because I look nothing like her.**

I looked across at CeeCee and Adam, my two bestfriends.

"What was so urgent that you needed to get me out of bed at 11 in the morning?" Adam asked.

I gave him a look. "Techniqually I asked Cee, not you"

Adam waved his hand in a watever gesture.

"Just tell us" CeeCee said, rolling her eyes.

"Uhh" I gave Adam I weary look/. Don't get me wrong, I trust him, he just doesn't know about Jesse's ghostly state. Besisdes, he's like a brother to me. This so isn't something you would want to tell you brother.

Adam rolled his eyes. "I'll go get us coffee's"

I gave him a grateful look as he got up.

"So what happened? You sounded stressed out on the phone"

"Well..." i said, nevous about her reaction.

"Just spit it out, he'll be back in a sec"

"IsleptwithJesseandheregretsit" I rushed.

"Say what? Speak slowly, Suze"

I took a deep breath. "I slept with Jesse, but he said he regrets it" I said, my voice shaking.

CeeCee's eyes bugged out. "You WHAT?" she yelled. "You didn't think to tell me sooner!"

"Shh, don't shout" I lowered my voice level to a whisper. "It happened last night."

"Oh, that's why you were walking funny" CeeCee said. I gave her an incredulous look. CeeCee smirked. "So what was it like? How was the morning after? Was it awkward?" she gushed.

"You have no Idea" I told her, thinking of what Jesse said to me when I woke up. "Adam's coming. Can I stay at your house tonight, so I can give you all the details"

"Duh! Even if you didn't want to I would've made you"

"Thanks Cee" I smiled at her weakly. She smiled back.

"So is this an estrogen free zone now, or are you all about to break down in tears?" Adam asked, holding three coffee's.

I smirked at him. "If we were crying you would try to suck up in an attempt to get some"

He looked thoughtful for a second. "True, can you cry now so I can play hero and make love to you all night long?"

I rolled my eyes at his idioticy. "Only if you want to get kicked so hard you would be able to walk normally for a week"

"On the topic of walking, whats up with you. You're like gangsta hobbling" Adam asked curiously.  
I gave him a long look. "I. am. not. walking. funny" I said, my voice level and dangerous. If one more person commented on my weird walk, they will be going home with one large shinner.

"Sor-ry" he stretched the word out to two syllables. "touchy touchy"

"Adam, stop being a Jerk. Suze is currently in the middle of a delema" Cee said. I gave her a 'please don't say anything' look. "Paul Slater won't leave her alone"

I gave her an 'I owe you' look.

"Oh. Do you want me to beat him up for you?" Adam asked.

"No thanks, CeeCee and I don't really have much time to write you a Eulogy"

"You're right" CeeCee said. "I suppose we could google eulogy Poems the day before the fight"

"I know this poem by Emily dickens we could recite" I said, remembering a poem some old ghost used to recite to me. "It goes:

_As far from pity as complaint,  
As cool to speech as stone,  
As numb to revelation  
As if my trade were bone._

_As far from time as history,  
As near yourself to-day  
As children to the rainbow'_s--" Adam cut me off.

"Ok, I've gotten the point already. I won't fight him. However, I've got this cousin who has a flatmate who has a girlfriend who's bestfriends older brother is in The Mob"

"So what? You've gonna siccy a bunch of Gangsta's on Paul Slater?"

"--scarf,  
Or sunset's yellow play

To eyelids in the sepulchre.  
How still the dancer lies,  
While color's revelations break,  
And blaze the butterflies!" I continued reciting.

Adam gave us a look. "I was just trying to help"

CeeCee rolled her eyes. "Just trying to get yourself killed more likely"

We were back at CeeCee's house after going to my place to pick up my stuff.

"So what happened? What did he say? Did he declare his undefrnying love for you? Wait... you lost the bif V to a ghost?"

"Okay, one question at a time" I say to her sitting down on her bed.

"What did he say afterwards?"

"After we slept together? He said that he loved me and then held me as I fell asleep"

"Isn't that kind of cliche, especially from a latino ghost from 150 years ago?"

"That's beside the point"

"Was the morning after really awkward?" she pulled a chocolate bar from under her bed.

"Not really. Well, it wasn't until he said it was a mistake and basically said that he regretted it." I replied bitterly.

"What? If I could see him I would so bitch-slap his pretty little latino face!"

CeeCee gave me massive hug.

"The w-worst part is th-that I c-c-can't hate h-him" It was at that point that I, Suze Simon, balled my eyes out.

"Shh, Suze, it's okay! It's not like you could get pregnant. You canb't get pregnant, right?"

"P-probably n-not" I sniffled and the tears slowly stopped. "Oh jeez, I'm such a mess. I can't believe I let a guy make me cry like that"

"Well, I s'pose love makes you do weird things"

"Yeah. I guess so." I ate a piece of chocolate. "By the way, when are you planning to tell Adam that you're in love with him?"

"What? I'm so not in love with Adam!" CeeCee was gob-smacked.

"Are you kidding me? I see the way you look at him." I give her a reasuring smile.

"Oh God, does he know?" CeeCee wailed.

"No. He seems quite oblivious to your feelings for him. He really can be such a tool at times"

"He really is a jerk" her eyes narrowed. "You aren't going to tell him are you?"

"If you don't tell him I slept with Rico Suave"

Cee grinned at me.

"It's a deal"

We shook on it and then watched, and screamed at, 40 days of night.

Don't ya love bestfriends.

**So this was chapter 2.**

**if u read it, be curteous and review it. I don't care if u think it was crap, it'll stop me from gettin a big head.**

**so, review. thx xoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi y'all. Just-a-wonderin', would y'all prefer me to have shorted more regular updates or longer more erratic updates? Just let me know in the lovely review you're going to give me :P**

Disclaimer:** I wrote a list of people I want to be. Here it is: Meg Cabot, Richelle Mead, lead singer of Hey Monday(well, I want her voice), Claire Danvers from Morganville Vamps, Rose from Vamp Academy, Suze Simon, Rachel Caine, Cinna Marshal from the book I'm writing, and my best friend Sarah Nitschke (Who's totally hot and I'm so jealous of)**

**As you can see Meg is on the top of this list, so you piece everything from there on together.**

**PS. I was thinking; if i had one eye would you draw a smiley face like this '-)?**

**cheers ;-P**

I arrived at school on Monday happy with how the day before and the morning had gone. I had managed to avoid Jesse. He seemed to be no where in sight. I was relived that I didn't have to face him and his regrets, but I was also kind of disappointed that he didn't come and take it all back, sweep me off my feet and declare his underlying love for me.

I know that would be unlikely, but a girl can dream, can't she?

I lined up at the morning assembly with Cece. The morning assembly was fairly normal. Sister Ernesterine was a total bitch to everyone, everyone was bored half to death, and Father Dom presented the whole shebang. The only thing that was slightly different was that Father Dom asked me to meet him in his office.

So, after the assembly I hike off towards the good Fathers office. When I got there I knocked and was told to go straight in.

I entered and found Father Dominic sitting at his chair fumbling with his pack of ciggies. Something was wrong.

A thought suddenly stuck me. _Oh Gosh. If Jesse told him I'm gonna beat that ghostly pain in my ass into the middle of next generation!_  
"Susannah" Father D whispered. "Is there something you want to tell me?"

_Oh crap_ "Uh, no?" I said almost as if I were asking a question. _I was going to kill that son of-_

"Really, nothing, at all?" Father D cut me off from my mind ramblings.

"I don't think so"

"Not even anything to do with... with Jesse?"

"Uhh... I don't think so"

"Are you sure Susannah? Because according to Jesse you have something to tell me"

"That backstabbing, lying, traitorous, egotistical pain in-" I muttered to myself.

"Are you sure you don't want to confess?" he asked, once again.

"Uh-huh" Right, I know it's bad to lie to a priest, but really. Imagine how awkward this is for me. How am I meant to tell my mentor who's a Priest that I lost my virginity to a ghost who regrets It last weekend. See my point?

"Well, then. I am very disappointed in you Susannah. Not only for lying to me, but for errm... letting your womanly wiles take control"

"My womanly _wiles take control_?" My jaw dropped. Anger welled up inside me. "Has it occurred to you that this could be Mr. I'm a goody-two-shoes catholic gentleman from 1850's fault? No I bet you didn't hasn't, because everything is my fault!"

"Susannah this both your faults'. I'm am not accusing just you" But I barely heard him over my annoyance that Rico Suave is always the good guy.

"Well I'll tell you something _Good Father_, This was not my fault. I wasn't the one who got so damn lonely that they seduced an innocent sixteen year old and then tell her that she was a mistake and that I didn't care. I didn't do that, know did I?" I was heaving, I knew.

"Susannah..." Father Dom's voice softened a tad. "I do believe you when you say that you believe he doesn't care. However, I don't believe he is the sort of man that would do that. I think you need to talk to him and discuss what happened with him"

I sniffled then, realising I was crying.

"You don't understand!" I practically wailed. "He said it to me. Quote 'That was a mistake' unquote. It was so.. so.. bound to happen. He's too good to want someone like me!"

"Yes, yes. There, there" Father Dominic said to me absent mindedly.

"Wh-What?" I stuttered.

"Huh? What did I do wrong, now?" he asked.

"So it is true then! You agreed with me! I really am not good enough for Jesse!"

How bad must I be for even a Priest to that I wasn't good enough for a ghost for heavens sake! I must be, like, in Santa's naughty list, God's Hell list!

"Yes you are!" Father Dom looked me in the eye. "You are good enough for anyone you want Susannah Simon. Don't let anyone ever tell you different"

"Y-you sound l-like my m-mum" I sniffled.

"Yes, well, here's a tissue. Now be off to class Susannah. And please be more honest next time"

"Okay, sorry and... thanks"

I walked out of Father Dominic's office and towards my homeroom class.

However, on the way I ran into my arch enemy. That's right, Paul-I'mSOevilIhaveANevilCACKLE- Slater has stalked me away from public. again.

"What do you want Paul?" I asked him when he didn't get out of my way.

"I just wanted to chat" He gave me his million dollar smile.

"Well then, Hi! What a great chat we're having! Bye. Now move"

"Nuh-uh" He smirked at me, but his smirk slowly faded into a worried frown. "How come when ever I see you leaving the Priest's office you look like someone died. Oh My God! Someone didn't did did they?"

"No, now move you jerk" I snarled back at him.

Paul moved... only to follow me. "Oh! Was it that dick-wad brother of yous, Brad? Or was it the albino you hang out with in home room? Who was it"

"No OK! Just leave me alone!"

"Ohhh, I see. Mr. Forever young did something Jerky again" Paul kind of sounded... compassionate? I must have imagined it. I don't this that possibility is humanly possible.

"Shuddup! You don't know anything!" I hissed. Again.

"No seriously, Suze, what did he do? Did he touch you? If he did I swear I'll..."

"You'll do what?" A deep accented voice spoke from behind me.

I quickly spun around and faced Jesse.

"Jesse" I said stupidly.

"Susannah. Are you okay? He hasn't hurt you?" I reached for me and as badly as I wanted to lean into him I pulled away.

"Yes, I'm fine. He wasn't the one who hurt me"

"Someone hurt you? Who was it? Was is one of your brothers? I don''t trust the one that's always pushing the metal"

"It's lifting weights, Jesse. And no, it wasn't _him _who hurt me either"

Jesse finally got what I was saying and the look that crossed his face made me want to throw myself into his arms and take it all back. But I couldn't. He needed to know how I felt. And I felt pretty strongly about that matter.

"Well, I can see you're in the middle of a lovers quarrel here, so farewell all. Suze, Cowboy" Paul said.

Uh oh. Paul was in for it now.

"Cowboy?" Jesse's voice was threatening. "First yo harass the lady, and now you accuse me of being one of the _Vaquero_?"

"Umm, I wasn't _harassing the lady_, but the rest seemed pretty right" Paul's voice was cocky and both guys' chests were starting to puff out.

I stepped in between them. "Both of you calm down" I say, not wanting a fight to breakout. Especially a fight where most people could only see one contender.

Unfortunately Jesse didn't happen to see my logic and pushed me behind him as if to protect me. As if _I_ need protecting.

"Well, I think you should take that back"

"Seriously?" Paul laughed. "That's all you can do_. I think you should take that back_" He imitated Jesse perfectly. "No wonder you're with this guy Suze. He may not be much of a lively one, but he sure is fun to laugh at. He is one hell of a douche bag"

"How dare you insult me in front of a Lady, and then swear in front of her. I think you need to your manners" Jesse was growling by now.

Paul acted like Jesse hadn't even spoken.

"But that still doesn't explain why you, fine ass and all, would want to date a 17th century 'gentleman' who wouldn't dare touch you below the neck"

"Are you sure about that Slater?" This comment came from Jesse.

_Where was he going with this?_

"Sure about what? That Suze is more likely to get some from me, a guy who's not her boyfriend, that to get any from you"

"Well then Slater, I think you should re-evaluate your sources because if that were a bet, you would be at the losing hand"

_That son of a bi-_

"What?" Paul looked at me like I was a traitor. "You slept with this Jackass? I mean seriously, Suze. A ghost? You could have done better." Paul looked Jesse up and down. "way better"

"Then with who?" Jesse asked "You?" He laughed a deep, hardy laugh.

And then, before anyone could expect it, Paul pulled back his arm and slapped his fist into Jesse's nose.

Jesse, not expecting him to strike him, reeled backwards. He quickly regained his composure and strike back.

As much as I wanted to see the two of them beaten and bloody at that moment, I knew I had to stop them.

I jumped in the way of Paul's next swing, which he luckily stopped just before it hit me in the forehead.

"Cut. It. Out. Both of you." my voice was slow but precise.

"Suze, he deserved it. You heard what he said..." Paul started but I cut him off.

"Go to class, now" I gave him a Stern look. He sighed and walked away from us. "And you! First you sleep with me, then you tell me you regret it all and now you're using this in as bait in a fight" I shook my head at him. "You are so not who I thought you were"

I turned my back to him. I walked away and my heart shattered into a beautiful oblivion.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Hola! I feel esponol today :P **

**Thanks to all my reviewers :) I love y'all!**

**btw: Selena Summer, knock yourself out. uhh, not liyteraly, in the metaphoric sence that means you can translate it into Portugese on the condition you give me credit for writing it, but make sure you clarify that **_**you **_**translated it.**

**so, y'all gotsta tell me how horrible this chappie is ;) (hey, that looks like a pirate) **

**enjoy**

disclaimer:**def; disclaimer (noun): 1. the ancient Latino Greek work for I am not Meg Cabot. 2. The Saxon French word for I don't own anyone in this story as of yet.**

**Chapter 4:**

I flopped down on my bed, finally home after that long day. I sighed deeply and enjoyed the peace for a moment. I then got changed into my Pj's and began to work on my French homework.

I completed the first activity quickly but came to a stand still during activity two. It was ridiculously hard. I chewed on the end of my pencil, thinking hard.

"I can't imagine that's very good for your teeth" a think accent said from my window.

I looked up sharply at him. "I thought you wanted to be a doctor, not a dentist"

Jesse frowned a little at this comment.

"Besides, what are you doing here" my voice was full of venom "I got the impression today that I was just your booty call"

"Susannah.." Jesse sighed "you know you mean everything to me"

"Do I, Jesse? Do I really know that?"

"Yes, you do" he looked down, his face clouded with something I couldn't identify. "You know that when we... when we made love, I wanted you so so much. I was just afraid of hurting you and taking away your innocence. I regreted knowing that I took something that I had no right to take"

"You have got to be kidding me? Jesse, you didn't take it, I gave you my virginity. It was my gift to you, from one madly in love person to the other" I shook my head at his incolent ignorance.

Jesse tentively came over to my bed and sat down.

"I don't want you to think I don't want you, or that I regret malking love to you" he smiled at me and brushed my cheek with his fingers. "I love you, _querida_. I would never hurt you intentionaly"

I felt my eyes burn as tears prickled them. A big, fat tear rolled down my cheek. Jesse caught it with his thumb and caressed my cheek. "I love you, too, Jesse DeSilva" and with that he leaned down and melted his lips into mine.

After a few minutes of making out we pulled apart. We were both panting hard.

"I think I should go now" He whispered.

"No, please stay" when Jesse gave me a warning look I quickly explained myself. "You see, nothing has to happen, I just.. I just want you to stay a while longer"

Jesse smiled softly at me. "Of course, Susannah"

We laid down on my bed, Jesse pulling me close to him.

We just laid there, for who know's how long, with know one but ourselves in our own little bubble. Jesse was finally 100% mine. We were one. We had been united together. He loved me enough about me that he was scared he hurt me while we did _it_. He was panniced that he thought he had stolen my innocence, Little did he know. He was always the perfect gentleman... well he was until this terrific loss of control for both our parts.

After a while though Jesse spoke, bringing me out of my thoughts.  
"Susannah" hw asked.

"Mmm" I responded.

"What is this booty call?" he asked sounding adorably confused.

"Booty call?" Jesse had pronounced it boooooty call. "It's... never mind, it doesn't really matter"

"Uh-huh" He said "Whatever you say Susannah"

And with that I fell asleep to Jesse singing my song.

I woke up to a soft Spanish voice whispering in my ear. "Susannah, you must get up"

"Mmmhh" I mummbled.

"come on, _querida"_

"I'm getting up" I moaned at him. Suddenly, though, there were no covers covering me. I tore my eyes open and looked over to see that Jesse was the one who did that. "Hey! I'm cold now!"

"Then go have a shower or do whatever it is most girls do in the morning" he said, laughing at me.

An idea hit me.

"Ok... you comming?" I gave him a small, cheeky grin.

"I highly doubt that would be appropriate" Jesse scolded me, walking over to pick up my robe and holding it out to me.

I swung my legs out from under me and began towards the door, grabbing my robe of Jesse on the way and tugging it on.

"Goodbye Susannah" he said to me.

"Goodbye Jesse" I replied.

I quickly get ready from there and head off to school. Nothing really happend all day. Finally in last period French I ran into a stressed out looking Pauk who wouldn't let me move past him.

"Paul, move" was all I said, looking up at him.

"Suze, I need to ask you something. It's something very private, but very vital to your health" I looked at me levely in the eyes. "And I need to know you won't punch me"

I felt my eyes narrow at him. I wondered where he was going with this.

"Sorry Paul, no can do. Now get out of my way"

"Ok Suze... Just please, don't aim for the face" he took a deep breath. "Did you use protection when you had sex with Jesse?"

With that I felt my jaw drop. How _dare _he?  
I quickly drew bacl my fist and imbedded it into Paul's nose before he could so much as utter a single apology.

"That face? Really Suze, not cool" Paul wiped some of the blood that had come from his nose off on his sleeve.

I gave him a look of hate. "Don't you ever dare ask me something so damn personal again or do more than make your nose bleed"

"Susannah Simon!" The French nun yelled at us. "Paul Slater! What on earth are you two doing? Fighting in class? Both of you, to Father Dominic's office!"

So with that we both sulked off towards Father D's office.

**A/N**

**Sorry to Buggar you all again, but please if you took the time to read the story, do the curtesy to review it.**

**R R R**

**e e e**

**a v c**

**d i o**

**e m**

**w e**

**n**

**d**

**ohh tricky...**

**xo GoodGirlsGoBad**

**ps. I found out today I have 101 books in my room**

**no kidding :P lol**


	5. Chapter 5

**Gidday mates, how you doin'? Well, I'm as mad as a cut snake at my Vocational Ed teacher. He's a real buggar. So I had nothing to do scince i'm ona strike gainst 'im and decided to write upa chapter. This chapters more descriptive... well it's my attempt of descriptive anyway.**

**Well, I'll see you s'arvo when I have hopefull got the next chapter up.**

**Cheers mate.**

Disclaimer:** I'm Aussie. Meg Cabot's American. I'm obviously ain't her, then. If ain't her, I own nothin of this story.**

**Chapter 5:**

It was Wednesday night. I had managed to avoid Paul Slater for two days so far. I had been back with Jesse for two days. It was five days scince I did the bad thing with Jesse. And, finally, It was two days scine my period was due. It is also two days scine my period didn't come.

To say I was only mildly concerned would be a lie.

"Suze, are you okay?" Adam asked waving his hand in front of my face.

"What? Huh? Oh, yeah" I replied comming back to reality. "Why wouldn't I be okay? What makes you think I'm not okay?" I drilled him.

"Well, You've been looking at the same spot for at least fifteen minutes now, you've been quiet all day and when you do respond to questions it's either vague or snappy... just to name a few reasons of my assumption." Ceecee chimed in.

"Oh. Sorry, I'm just... I'm just really tired"

'Uh-huh. Well, do you want me to drop you home?"

"No, I promised you I would go to this" The three of us were on our way to Adam's great great Aunt Thelma's wake. Since Ceecee was close to the family Adam got permission to bring her and scince I was there when Ceecee was asked to come, Adam's mum asked me to come as well. I couldn't exctaly say no, could I?

When we got there we all got out of the car and headed into the reception. As soon as we walked in an old man practically pounced on us... or fell I guess you could put it.

"Adam" he weezed at us as he walked/hobbled over to us with his walker.

"Ah, Great Uncle George, I'm very sorry for you loss" Adam said

"Thankyou, Adam. That is very considerate of you. Now, who are these two lovely ladies?"

"These are my best friends Ceecee, whom you already know, and Suze Simon"

"Lovely to see you again, Mr. Mc Tavish" Ceecee said

"You too Ceecee" he gave us a crooked smile. I evaluated Mr. McTavish. He was about five foot tall and had a couple of silver hairs strategically placed in a combover. He had pale skin and a big liver spot on top of his right eyebrow. He was average looking for such an old guy. He was probably in his late eighties, or early nineties. Well, everything was average besides his big, green eyes. They were the colour of apples, and you could see great knowledge, experience and the great deal of sadness and loss in those eyes of his.

"I'm very sorry for your loss" I said, seriously.

"Thank you" Mr. McTavish said. "Suze, Is that short for Susan?"

"Susannah, actully"

"Oh, that is a lovely name. Not a very common one these days, I'm afraid"

I smiled warmly at him. "Thankyou"

Adam, Ceecee and I then moved along into what appeared to be a living room.

I looked around to see people everywhere in black. All the women were crying and the men were shooting whisky.

There were purple and pink flowers all around the room and in the corner of the room was a coffin. The coffin was black and glossy. There was a vase full of rosemary on top of it.

"Rosemary for Rememberance" I whispered to myself, remembering when I was six, at my fathers funeral. I asked my grandmother why my mother, who was half hysterical at the time, was putting rosemary on the coffin. She explained to me that rosemarey signified rememberence. I couldn't understand at the time why everyone was making such a big deal over the fact that he was dead. We would see him again in a few days. We did see him again... well I did at least.

This got me to remember when my mum caught me talking to dad for the first time.

'but da-ad" I whined at my fathers ghost. 'I don't wanna go to school'

"Susie, who are you talking to?" my mum called and walked into my room. When she saw I wasn't talking to one of my teddies an unusual expression clouded her face.

"Uh, I was talking to myself"

"Then why did you say dad?" She sat down on my bed.

When I was six I still hadn't quite perfected the neutral facial expression so one look at my face and my mother new she was right. I _was_ talking to my father. That look on her face when she realised that haunts my mind even today. It was full of pain and longing. It said 'how can I tell my six year old daughter that her father is never coming back?' It was horible.

With that memory I felt a wave of emotion wash over me.

"Suze, are you okay?" Adam said, nudging me with his elbow.

"Uh, yeah" I swallowed tears and looked my friend in the eyes. "I-I'm going to go outside for a sec, okay"

I quickly walked away from there out the backdoor that I had spoted next to the coffin. Once I had gotten outside I took a deep breath and leaned against the side of the house.

"You seem pretty sad considering your at my wake and I don't even know who you are" aan old voice.

I jumped and looked over to my left and saw an old lady. She was pale and had a hole lot of silver hair on her head. SHe was wearing an old fashion, white cotton night gown.

"What do you want?" I snapped at her. I was stressed about so much already, I hardly needed a recently dead ghost to add to my problems.

"How immpolite. Youth these days!" she exclaimed.

"I'm stressed out enough without you, so please just tell me what's wrong so you can move onto wherever you are meant to be"

"Stresses out? You think you're stressed out? You're young, beautiful and have a long life ahead of you. I'm dead! And I died so young, as well!"

"You're ninety four. That's longer than most people last. ANd exactaly, I'm alive. I have to deal with a dead father, an mother insecure about _my _happiness, a boyfriend as a ghost and a late period" I hissed at her. "If you think being dead is a problem, I can show you a problem and we can sawp!"

The old woman, who I assumed was Adam's Great, Great Aunt Thelma, was shackad at my responce at first, but then her expression changed to something more horrible. "It's not my problem you had sex out of wedlock, you little slut, neither is it my problem that you're probably pregnant and that your daddy dearest is dead. He probably died of embarressment for having such an impolite, rude, whore of a daughter" and with that great great Aunt Thelma disappeared.

I was shocked for a moment, but then the shock turned into horror, anger and pain. A whore? I had been called many things, never a whore. And the idea that my dad died because he was embarressed of me? Is that possible? This trail of thought brought up the memory of when my dad went off on that jog that he never returned from.

'DO you want to come, Susie?" he asked.

'No! Cartoons are on!" I replied.

No. I said no. Because of cartoons. If I had said yes he might be alive today. He may not have died of embarressment of me, but he died because I blew him off for cartoons. He died because of me.

All the stress and tension suddenly got too much for me. I felt it all buble over. Tears becan rolling down my face. I felt a sob rip through my chest.

"Suze?" I heard Adam say.

"Is that you?" Ceecee called.

There was nothing for a moment, until there was a person either side of me.

"Shh, Suze" Ceecee hushed. Well, it was a hush for her.

"Suze, what happened?" Adam paniced.

"Oh God" Ceecee said in realisation. "Your dad. Did it remind you of your dad's funeral?"

I nodded. I sniffled a few times and my tears began to slow.

"I'm sorry" Adam sounded sort of ashamed. "I should have thought of that before I invited you"

I took a shaky breath. "No, it's okay. None of us new it would hit me so hard" I wiped my nose with the back of my sleeve.

Ceecee and Adam both gave me worried looks. "Do you want to talk abou it?"

"Uh, no thanks" I said. I took a deep breath and leaned my head back against the wall. "It's a beautiful night"

"Yeah, it is" Ceecee said. "It's like the night would be like when I imagine the part in Romeo and Juliet when Balthazar tells Romeo that Juliet is dead"

"I defy you stars" Adan quoted, in mock anger.

Indeed I do, I thought to myself. Indeed I do.

**How was my go at d&m?**

**tell me in a review :P**

**read, review, reccomend**

**GoodGirlsGoBad xo**


	6. Chapter 6

**Before I start this next chapter I would like to acknowledge everyone who has reviewed/story alerted/fav storied me: **Golden Orchid, Gemstone578, BlueBrat, FMAohsch, Airri Spree, Harlequin99, Selenia Summers, realbells21, Marien Volturi, Pixiedust, AutumnCrystal25**. I would aslo especially like to thank BlueBrat who is officially part of my newly created Homie circle of Homies because she has reviewed me from point one... I actuly think she was my first ever reviewer! Go You! You awesome! However I still love you all because you make me realise however I may be not a brilliant writer, i'm not exactly talentless either. And you're all so nice!**

**btw: check out my blog: ****.com/**

**Well anyway, I don't particularily think you really care about this little spiel of mine so to the story!**

**Disclaimer: I'm don't own any of the below...**

I rolled out of bed in the morning crossing my fingers that the big P had come. It hadn't. I was getting really worried now.

It was quite a bit days late.

I'll get a pregnancy test today. I vowed to myself, nervously.

I got changed quickly and was at school in no time. When I got to school I immeadiatly searched out Ceecee. She was with Adam.

"Sorry Adam, but I really, really need to talk to Ceecee... Alone" I said with out even greeting them first. I grabbed Ceecee's arm and dragged her away.

"Hi Suze, how are you? I'm great Ceecee, how are you? I'm good, thanks!" Ceecee said sarcastically, immitating my part of the convosation as well.

"My periods late" I said to her as soon as we got a reasonable distance away from human civilisation (ie. Adam's prying ears).

Ceecee was quiet for a moment. "Oh!" she said. "Do you think you're...?"

"P-Pregnant? I don't know"

"Is it even possible?"

"I didn't think so" I bit my lip nervously. "Ah shit"

"Yeah... you could say that" she said looking off into space over my shoulder.

"C-can you come with me to the chemist after school" I asked my best friend nervously.

She looked at me for a long time. "Okay, but I think we should tell Adam"

I bit my lip. "Yeah. Yeah, we should"

And with that we went off towards the church for Assembly.

**~At lunch~ **(A/N duh duh duuuuuuh!)

I had just finished Trig and was on my way towards the place outside where Adam, Ceecee and I usually sit when Adam fell into step next to me.

"Hey Suze" he said cheerfully "Are you feeling... better today?"

"Not really" I replied, matching his tone. "I need to... talk to you about something"

Adam raised an eyebrow. "Finally admitting you want to sleep with me, Simon. I knew you thought I was sexy"

I bit my lip and looked away. Little did he know this was all about sex.

"Suze, what's up?" Adam's voice was softer and less joking this time.

"Uh..." at this point we arrived at our spot. Ceecee was sitting there waiting for us. "Hey Cee" I said, diverting the question.

"Hey Suze, Adam" she replied.

"Hey Ceecee, I was just trying to get it out of Suze why she's so down" he said, in a sort of corney way.

"Oh that?" she made eye contact with me and I reluctantly nodded, thinking it would be easier if she just told him. She was more tactful that me. "Suze slept with her boyfriend, Jesse, and she thinks she's pregnant"

Or maybe not.

"Haha" Adam began to laugh... until he saw the seriousness of our faces that is. "What? Suze? Didn't you use protection or something? Ah shit!"

I fell onto the seat and looked down, ashamed. "I-I was wondering... c-could you take me and Cee to the chemist this afternoon to get a Pregnancy test?"

Adam sat down next to me and put his finger under my chin to tilt it up. He searched my face for something. He must've found it becasue he then spoke. "Okay, and I presume you'll be coming back to my house after because there will be no one home?"

"Yes please. Thank you so so so much for this, Adam"

Adam shook his head. "You know when I said the Mary statue cries if you graduate still virgin, I was actuly kidding, _and _I didn't mean for you to go out and get yourself knocked up!"

I bit my lip and felt tears well up in my eyes. "I-I d-don't know wh-what I'm gonna d-d-do"

"Oh Suze" Ceecee said rubbing my back "We'll work it out"

"I j-j-just don't kn-know anymore!"

"Shh" Adam hushed. "Shh"

**~After School~ **(dun-dun dun-dun dun-dun [Jaws theme music])

I was in the shot gun seat in Adam's car with Ceecee in the back passenger seat.

"So, who is going in?" Adam asked.

"Ceecee" I answered at the same time that she answered with Adam's name.

"Why would I go?" he asked.

"Because, if Suze or I went in and got it, it would look like one of us were pregnant" Ceecee rebutted.

"One of you _is_ pregnant" he pointed out.

"Please, Adam" I gave him the best puppy eyes I could muster. "For me?"

He gave me a dry look. "Suze, it's your future on the line, I think you should do this by yourself"

"Cee, will you come with me? Please?"

"Whatever" We both got out of the now parked car and went into the Chemist.

We went and got the pregnancy test and lined up at the counter.

I gave the test to the checkout chick and she scanned it. "That will be $35.98 cents please" she dronned.

I gave her the money and she gave me the pregges test... without a bag.

I walked out of the store only to run into none other than me dearest brother, Sleepy. Or Jake to most people.

"Hey Suze" the surprisse to see me was mild in his voice... then again, emotion didn't really show in his voice very often, unless it had something to do with sleeping or surfing.

"Hey Sl-Jake" I replied hoping he wouldn't notice the pregnancy test.

His eyes fell of the pregnancy test.

"What's th-?" His eyes bulged in realisation. "Oh God, Suze! You're not-" he preactically shouted.

"Shh!" I hissed at him. "If I knew I wouldn't be taking the test would I?"

He gave me a look. "I have to tell dad"

I felt the colour rush out of my cheeks. "Oh, please No! Please, I beg you, don't! It would kill my mum if she found out."

_I've been a big enough disapointment to her already_. I thought to myself.

"Okay... but in three days if you still ahven't told them if _that_ comes out positive, I will tell them, Suze"

I nodded. "Thank you so so much, Jake"

"Yeah, yeah. By the way, who would the dad be?"

"Why?" I knew I sounded suspicious.

"Because I may only be your step brother, but i'm your brother none the less. Therefore I need to beat up the mother fu- mother sucker, who took advantage of you"

"Okay then.. you have fun with that" and with that I quickly made an escape to Adam's car.

We drove to Adam's house and I ran up to the McTavish bathroom because I really needed to pee. I scanned the instructions as I ran up to the toilet and believed they seemed basic enough.

I sat on the toilet and peed on the stick. When I had finished going to the toilet I went to Adam's room where Adam and Ceecee were.

I sat down with them. "It takes 3 minutes to give the result" I explained.

"Yeah... How long has it been?" Adam asked nervously.

"About two minutes"

We all crowded around the pee stick, waiting in suspence for the result.

Sudenly it ticked over and there was my result... A pink plus sign.

"Oh God" I choked.

"So, you're pregnant" Ceecee whispered.

"Well, if it makes you feel better, I have a heavy bank account if you need extra funds"

"Thanks" I said weakly, this new knoewledge heavy on my shoulders.

I was going to have a baby. I was going to have a baby who's father was a ghost.

**So, what did y'all think? Did I do that bit right? Btw, do you guys want Jesse to freak out or do you want him to to be all mellow?**

**So rememba guys, Read, Review and Reccomend**

**;-)**


	7. Chapter 7

**OMG! This is what I hope will be another amusing chapter. Towards the end I was aiming for deep, so tell me how I did.**

**;-P**

Chapter 7:

I was lying on my bed flicking through a magazine, trying to get my mind off what I had recently found out.

Everyone expected may things from me; committing murder, going to jail. But not many people, let alone myself, expected me to become another statistic. Another slutty teen having a baby before they hit 18.

I tried reading an article called 'Is your man really the one?' but kept thinking about how Jesse was, as far as I was concerned, my only one, but dead _and_ the father of my child. And then this got me onto the trail of thought of the fact that I was pregnant.

This went on for about an hour before I was interrupted.

"Hey Suze" Sleepy said from my door way, which he had obviously opened just enough for his head to fit through.

"Oh, hey Sl-jake" I said giving him a small smile.

"Do you, ya know, _know_?" he asked. It was obvious he was extremely uncomfortable.

"Yeah" my voice was quiet. I looked into the distance.

"So…" he prompted "Is there gonna be a lil Suze?"

I suddenly felt a lump in my throat and tears fill my eyes. "Yes" I said. Well, tried to say would be more correct. It probably sounded more like yeheheheheheehh hhhhzzzzzzahhhh h I was sobbing so hard.

"Ah shit" Sleepy said. I felt him sit down next to me. He lightly patted my back, rather awkwardly. "There, there" he said in what I expect he thought was a comforting voice.

"I-I just d-d-don't know what to do!" I sobbed into my hands.

"Oh well, you can get an abortion" he suggested.

"But that's premature death! That's homicide, just before the child even gets the chance to see" I wail at him.

"Of course, how horrible of me…. What about adoption?"

"Adoption! Don't you hear about the mothers that put their babies up for adoption? They always love their kids heaps and find it tons hard to give up their cute, gurgling little shrew!"

"You should keep it, it's the right thing to do"

"Keep it? But that means I will have no teenaghood! I will have to act like a thirty year old when I'm eighteen!"

Sleepy let out an exasperated sigh. "You have got to be kidding me! Jeez, Suze! Just make your God damn mind up and decide what you're going to do! There is no way you can get around this without making a decision that will affect you in the future!" And with that brother dearest stormed out of the room.

_Well,_ I thought to myself, _at least he tried._

I bit my lip and flopped back onto my bed… again…

"Suze! Dinners up!" Dopey screamed from the bottom of the staircase.

I wiped my eyes on the back of my hands and went down for another gourmet dinner in the land of the oblivious.

~After Dinner~ (The suspense is burning in your eyes! I see it!)

I walked back into my room after I had a shower.

Andy saw my red eyes and asked me if I was crying. It turns out today is the anniversary of Dad's death. Great daughter I am.

Not.

Mum squeezed my hand and Sleepy gave me a look that said 'You are worse than pond scum'. He was right, though. I not only failed my mother by not being the popular, gorgeous daughter she dreamed of, but I failed my father by not remembering the day he died.

So that's why when I went to my room I climbed under my doona and snuggled in, hoping to forget about all the bed stuff in my life. Whether that was step bothers that knew to much, or being a pregnant teenager.

I was just about to fall asleep when I felt someone watching me. I slowly, and stealthily, opened one eyelid. When I saw that it was Jesse I quickly shut the open eye. I so didn't want to explain to my dead boyfriend that I was pregnant with his baby.

"Are you trying to hide from me, _querida_?" Jesse asked.

"No!" I said _way _too defensively.

"Then whyt did you pretend to be asleep when you saw It was me?"

"Because... well… I sort of have some, how shall I put it… bad news?"

My eyes were open now and feasting upon a vision I like to call the Mc Jesse burger. Way more tasty than Macca's, and way less fat.

Mc Jesse Burger's eyes furrowed.

"What is this bad news you carry, Susannah?" His sexy accented voice asked me.

I swallowed hard when he said carried.

"It's not just bad news I carry" I say nervously. My voice had gone all squeaky, like it does when I get nervous.

"Susannah" Mc Jesse Burger's voice had a warning tone in it. I threw my blanket over my face and groaned. After a few moments and Jesse realized that I wasn't going to willingly emerged. He used his psychedelic mind powers to whip the blanket off my face. "Tell me"

"Fine" I sighed and sat up. "Well you remember that other night?" I felt myself blush slightly.

"Which other night are you referring to, Susannah? There have been many other nights besides the one we are currently in"

I rolled my eyes at his 19th century ignorance. "_The _night"

"I do not follow what you are saying?"

"You know, when we did it?" I was starting to get frustrated, and half convinced he knew what I was talking about, and that he was just trying to piss me off and embarrass me.

"Did what?"

"When we, you know, went up town to down town, banged, screwed, got jiggy?" He still looked like he had no idea what I was talking about. "When we made love" by now I was a mixture of frustrated, annoyed, tired, exasperated, embarrassed and frankly, all I wanted to do was crawl up in a ball and cry.

_Whoa _I thought _I have cried way to much in these past few days._

"Oh, yes" Mr Ignorant-oblivious-Mc-Jesse-Burger flushed slightly at the thought.

"Well, you didn't use protection"

"Protection from what?" he seemed confused.

I sighed and rolled my eyes. "They're called condoms. You put them on your…" I looked down _there _on him and continued with my explanation. "Yeah.. .And long story short, they stop me, as the female, getting pregnant"

"Oh, that's an interesting invention. But I don't understand where you are going with this"

"Jesse, what did I say may happen if you don't wear one of these?"

"The woman may carry babe" He replied.

"Yes…" I waited a moment to see if he got where I was going with this. "And you didn't wear one"

"Susannah, I am, technically, dead. It would be impossible for me to make you large with babe" **(A/N does that sound 19****th**** century-ish? **

"Well Jesse, that's where you are wrong" I made eye contact with him, urging him to understand.

"Susannah, what are you talking about?"

"Argh!" I exclaimed in frustration. "Don't you understand? I. Am. Pregnant."

For a smart guy, Mc Jesse Burger could sure act like a Mc Stupid Burger.

Jesse just looked at me for a moment. "But that is not possible" This time it was just a whisper.

"I thought so to, but apparently it is possible, very possible, in fact."

Jesse was quiet again. Slowly, but surly, a dark cloud began to cover his face. "Susannah, how could you be so reckless?"

I felt my jaw drop. This was my fault? That son of a bi—

My mind rambling was cut off by shaking. My mirror was rattling and so were all the things on my desk.

Mc Jesse Burger was mad. Very, very, very mad.

"How could _I _be so reckless?" I asked him, gob smacked at this accusation coming from his mouth. "How dare you blame this on me!"

I was furious.

"How dare I blame it on you?" Jesse spat back "I am not blaming anything on you! I am simply pointing out whose fault it is!"

"And it's my fault? Here in the 21st century we call that blaming someone, Hector! Besides, It takes two to Tango"

"Two to tango? How is that relevant, Susannah? If you ahd noticed earlier we could of… We could of…"

"We could of what? Gotten an abortion? It's not too late for that option, but do you really want to be responsible for murdering a baby? What would your god say about that?" I looked away from him in anger.

"Don't you dare bring God into this! And no of course I wouldn't murder a baby?" He shouted at me. This was the first time I had ever heard him shout.

"Why Jesse, wouldn't it solve your problems?"

"Because it's unethical and Psychopathic"

"Is that really why, Jesse, Is that really why? Are you sure it's not because you're so freaking God fearing you can't see straight?"

"No!" He screamed at me. "It's because the baby would have part of you in it! It would be part of you"

I looked up at him in surprise. He was breathing heavily, not that he needed to, and his scar on his eyebrow was glowing like a star in the dark sky.

"Jesse…" I whispered.

"Susannah, I love you. You are what keeps me on this earth, and I would never have it any other way. I would rather kill than ever see you cry. You are the keeper of my soul, Susannah. You make me crazy"

I felt my breath catch. Jesse loved me. He loved me with everything he had, basically.

I took the two steps separating us. "Jesse" I breathed "I love you" I then reached up on my tippy toes toward his lips. Our lips connected. It was a sweet kiss. One that spoke of love and forgiveness. It was truly beautiful.

"Susannah" He whispered when we broke apart. "I want you to understand that if I got the chance to go back and live my life, I wouldn't take it. I wouldn't take it because it would mean I would have to live a life without ever looking into your eyes again, kissing your lips again, touching your soft skin again. It would be unbearable."

I put my forehead on his chest. "You are the most amazing person I have ever met Jesse DeSilva. You're sweet and kind and so damn chivalrous. I mean really, whoever said chivalry was dead must be delusional."

"Susannah, if I represent chivalry, then technically chivalry is dead" Jesse pointed out, chuckling at me.

"Oh, shuddup" I responded playfully. Jesse pulled me close to him, into a loving embrace.

"Uh, sorry I didn't mean to interrupt" a familiar voice said from behind me.

I whirled around fast in shock, and I saw my father standing there.

"Oh, Hi dad" I said, kind of horrified that my father, of all people, interrupted such an intimate moment.

"Hello Suzie, Hello Jesse" He said not quite pleasantly, but also not quite unpleasantly.

"Hello Mr. Simon" Jesse said politely. "How are you this fine evening?"

"I am very well thank-you, Jesse. What I would like to know is how you are doing, young man, in my young daughters room"

"Well you see dad… There is something I kind of need to tell you" I said taking a step away from Jesse and toward my father.

"What is it?" His eyes narrowed at my ghostly burger boyfriend. "He hasn't been taking advantage of you has he?"

"No, dad, of course not! He would never do that!" I was appalled that my father would say that, but secretly scared that he would hate me for doing something so reckless and sluty.

"But…" he prompted.

"Please don't hate me, daddy" I whispered. "Please, don't hate me"

"Oh Susannah, You could never say or do anything that could make myself or your mother hate you. We love you so much. We would go to hell to protect you, Suzie. What happened to make you think I would hate you?"

"I-I'm pregnant" I whispered, looking at the floor. I felt too ashamed to look into my father's eyes. My father who is, even in death, a brilliant, kind, caring man who deserved a much, much better daughter than me. I felt like a failure.

"Oh Suze" He gasped. He pulled me into his arms into a gentle embrace. "Oh Suzie"

"I'm so, so sorry, daddy" I began to cry, again. "I f-f-feel like such a failure"

"You are not a failure Susannah Simon, and don't you ever think that again! You are beautiful and precious in your own way. You have a life ahead of you that is different path to everyone else. You will make wrong decisions, but you can always count on two things"

"What to things?" I sniffled.

"That your mother and I will always love you, no matter on where you go, no matter where we go. You will always be loved. The second thng you can count on is that you will always love your baby, Susannah. It will be your ever strength and your every weakness. You are an amazing person Susannah Simon and don't you ever let anyone ever let you think otherwise"

I hugged my father tightly and wished with every bone in my body that he was here with me, for real.

**Can I just say to everyone now; every single person that reviewed said that Jesse should freak out, in those words exactly.**

**So, may I ask, how did I do? Was it freaky enough for you? I gotta admit it is so damn corny. But then again, corny is my specialty. **

**And Can I give a shout out to my Homie Selene. She practically helped me plot this entire chapter, so thanks girl **

**Btw I found the perfect songs that describe Jesse and Suze in the first 3 or 4 books. The song **_**falling for you **_**by Long view for Suze and **_**If you asked**_** and **_**When you sleep**_** by Long View for Jesse.**

**Listen to them…**

**Oh, and RRR ;-P**

**~GoodGirlsGoBad xoxo**


	8. Chapter 8

**Have you ever heard the song King of Wishful thinking by Go West? Well I'm pretty sure that I am the King of Creative thinking; I keep coming up with creative ways to procrastinate writting the chapter. Sorry about that.**

**By the way there will be no updates during July because I will be on a month long survival camp with school. It shall be interesting.**

**Anyway; to the story. Before you read this is a Jesse and Suze thing. What is about to happen is just for the plot.**

**Has anybody read the mediator short story on Meg Cabots website? It's cute. Check it out.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Mediator Series.**

That was one hell of a night. I thought as I walked into the Mission. First I tell my drop _dead _sexy boyfriend from the 18th century that I'm pregnant then my dad walks into the convosation. Somebody say awkward. I mean; my dad excepted it so well. I thought he would hate me and yell, but he didn't. All he did was hug me.

All I have to do now is tell Father Dominic and Mum and Andy. Yes I said Father Dom. Jesse told me I must go see him. He was all "This baby may hurt you or become posessed by the ghost part og itself." I, unfortunatly, saw the point in telling Father Dom, so I told him I would tell the good Father, but that the chances of the child being posessed are practically nonexistant.

So here I was, walking to the mission for assembly. I saw Ceecee and she gave me wide eyes; asking me if I had told Jesse.I nodded my head in comformation.

"Details" she whispered.

"He's okay, said I should tell Father D. Dad knows"

"Wait! You can see your dad?"

"Uh, yeah... that made an awkward convosation"

"I can imagine"

Sister Enestrine (A/Nhow do you spell her name?) called everyone to attention. "Children! Children! Be silent" and with that we all recited out morning vowes wit our hand on our chest. Assembly was normal and nothing happened... until Father Dominic asked me to meet him in his office as soon as assembly was finished. So as soon as assembly was over I went to Father Dom's office to find him already there. For an old guy, he was a fast walker.

"Hey Father Dom" I smiled at him nervously.

"Oh, hello Susannah, how are you?"

"I'm... I"m just peachy" I replied with a smile. And here I was thinking I was a good liar.

"Oh, that's good. Jesse came and visited me this morning. He told me there was something you wanted to talk to me about"

"That son of a bitch" I muttered under my breath. I couldn't believe he bailed out on me like that.

"What was that?" Father Dom asked. He probably heard me, just chose to ignore it. He did that a lot. I've always wondered how he was so patient and sincere, but could be so ignorant and naive, as well.

"Umm, well you see" How do you tell a priest that you slept with your dead boyfriend? I was about to find out. "When.. well when a man loves a woman, and a woman loves a man..." I sounded like I was giving Doc the talk. "Well... they do... stuff" Smooth Suze, real smooth. "And well, sometimes if these two people did not protect themselves good enough they, well they end up with, umm, extra bagage."

"Susannah, whatever are you talking about?" Father Dom asked. I really wasn't doing this ver well. Why couldn't Mr Sexy Suave do this. He was goos at this kind of thing.

"I'm getting there"

"Uh huh. Well hurry up, I've got things to do"

"Yes, well Jesse, in this circumstance, is a man who loves me, a woman"

"Well yes, I should hope you were a woman Susannah, otherwise you have had me fooled"

I ignored that comment and concerntrated on saying what needed to be said without giving him a heart attack. "And we did things.. but didn't think we needed... protection, so we didn't use it. And now we have some extra... bagage. Do you get where I am going with this Father?"

"No, I don't believe I do"

I sighed. This was much more complected then I had expected it was going to be. "Well, you see, this baggage is in you for about nine months and then it comes out and plagues you with it's needs and want until you die"

Father D raised an eyebrow. "Are you talking about a baby, Susannah?"

I slammed my fist on his desk. "Exactally, Father Dominic"

"Are you trying to tell me you want kids someday? I don't paticularily care Susannah, no offence"

"None taken, but that isn't what I was talking about. Jesse is a _man _who loves a _woman, _who is me. When a man and woman love each other they want children."

"Susannah, are you talking about adoption? Do you and Jesse want to adopt? As much as I can imgine that would be a lovely idea in your mind, well, Susannah, you are a little young and chances are your child will not be able to see its father"

"I'm not talking about adoption"

"Then what are you talking ab... oh. You want ot err... have errm, sexual inter-"

"Father D! It doesn't have to be said allowed! Besides, we don't _want to_. We kind of already have..." I bit my lip and looked away. I could feel the disapointment lecture coming on.

"Susannah! You... you.. you... oh dear" Father D got his ciggies out of his draw and started fiddling with them.

"Umm, it gets worse..." I look at the celing. Big man, whether that Allah, God, Budah or Aphrodite, give us some hep here, pleeeaaaassseee! "Well, as it turns out, ghosts have sperm... and it can make babies when put inside a mediator and..."

"Susannah, are you trying to tell me your pregnant with a ghost's child?"

"Uh-huh" I gulped

"Well, Susannah, don't lie to me. I know you are a red blooded American teenager and have... needs, but Jesse loves you and doesn't deserve to be cheated on. I didn't think you were that sort of girl"

I felt my jaw drop to the ground. Father Dom thought I was cheating on _Jesse_? Was he high?

"What?" I yelled. "Are you accusing me of cheating on Jesse? How dare you! I love him and I will only ever love him!"

'But Susannah! We aren't talking about love, we're talking about sex!"

"I have not had sex with anyone other that Hector Jesse De Silva and I don't plan to!" And with that I stood up, stormed out of the room and slammed the door shut.

I couldn't believe Father Dominic had said that. It was so cruel not to mention judgemental. He accused me of doing something that he didn't even have proof on. He didn't trust me. I was furious. I didn't want to go to class, but I knew I had nowhere else to go, so I went.

I got to homeroom and sat down.

"Susannah" My homeroom teached said to me. "Where ahve you been?"

"Father Dominic" I spat. I was so mad I was fumming. You could probably see steam coming out of my ears.

"Okay" He said and gave me a sheet of paper. "Write down five things you want and what you think greed is and then we are going to discuss greed" (A/N WHat do you do in homeroom? There is no homeroom at my school but there is PC. We do devotions and stuff for 20 minutes).

"Okay" I snatched the sheet from him and did as I was told.

I was still furious from my morning visit with Father Dominic even though it was lunch time. On the bright side, though, my hands wern't shking with fury anymore. I just couldn't get over the fact that Father Dominic didn't trust me. Me? Of all people! Who was the person so saved his ass when Maria and Paul tried to exorsize Jesse? It was me! This just proves my point that people don't appreciate me!

"Heya Suze, what up?" Adam said, being his usual silly self.

"What?" I snapped.

"Ohh, somebodies got there panties in a twist" He said with a raised eyebrow. "What's up"

"Father Dom is being a Jerk" I said. My jaw was tight and tensed.

"Uh-huh" Adam said, not buying it. Ceecee came up to us, but before she could say anything Adam turned to her. "Suze is on crack"

"I always knew it!" Ceecee rolled her eyes and turned to me. "What happened?"

"Father Dominic is a judgemental, ungrateful pig!"

"That's not very nice" Ceecee said smirking. "But what caused this tantrum?"

"It's not a tantrum, and I'll tell you later." I looked straight at Adam, hoping he would get the hint. Ceecee did the same, except way more obviously.

Adam rolled his eyes "Excuse me, lovely Ladies,but I need to go to the bathroom."

As soon as he was out of hearing distance I shot up out of my seat and told Ceecee what had happened. "Father Dom accused me of cheating on Jesse!"

"What?" Ceecee's mouth dropped.

"I know right! Why would I want to cheat on him? I mean he is sweet and gorgeous, but kinda stubborn, and.. and.. just amazing. Why would I want to cheat on him?"

"I don't know. Father Dom did think it was impossible to get knocked up with aghost. I think he'll come around"

"Come around? You make it sound like he's on a merry go round! What if he says that to Jesse? Jesse takes in every word he says like he freaking Ghandi!"

"Suze! Get a hold of yourself woman! Jesse is a hundered and 50 year old Ghost. I am sure he would know better than to not trust the one person he has fallen in love with and the one person who is so devoted to him that she would die for him. Calm down"

"Jesse is a 150 year old ghost?" a familiar voice said behind us. We swung around and saw Adam standing there with his arms crossed and a confused look on his face.

Oh Shit.

OKay Y'all, I can't remember if Ceecee knows about Father Dom, so just roll with me on that one, 'Kay.

review and tell me what you think. btw is that a good ebough cliffhanger? :D

~GoodGirlsGoBad


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi Y'all! Here is my next installment. Keep in mind that This is a Jesse/Suze fanfic. Review at the end and tell me if you love or hate it. :D**

**Also responce to the reviewer Mahjinx: Thanks for the feedback. I have no Idea how to contact you because It says you are an annonymus reviewer. I would love for you to be my Beta, thanks for offering. I was thinking that Suze would be a little freaked out. For her what happened between Jesse and Suze would've been a big deal and It's been a while since I last read this series. I might reread them. lol. Thanks for the review.**

**Disclaimer:** I'm not Meg Cabot Therefore I did not, in fact, write this series.

**End of previous chapter:**

_"Jesse is a 150 year old ghost?" a familiar voice said behind us. We swung around and saw Adam standing there with his arms crossed and a confused look on his face._

_Oh Shit._

"Ummm" Was my smooth response.

"Adam, mind your own business." Thank the Lord for Ceecee "Besides this is secret female business"

"How is you thinking Jesse is a ghost secret womens business?" He was practically glaring at us. He wanted to know. He wanted to know real bad.

"Well, 'ghost' is the female code name for super hot-slash-sexy" I lied more smoothly this time.

"I don't believe you" Adam said. His posture was very... no exception-ish, if you catch my drift.

I sighed. I didn't think I could get out of this one. "Please Adam, just let it go"

"Hell No!" he said it in a Mr T from the A-Team voice.

I closed my eyes tightly and moved over. "You might want to sit down" I tell him.

"Suze" Ceecee hissed "What are you doing?"

"I'm perfectly fine standing, thank you" he replied.

"Well... I first met Jesse when I moved into the Akerman house. He was sitting in my room in his 1800 get-up. I thought he was a cowboy. Mum and Andy left me in the room with him"

"They left you in a room with a random guy? What the hell, Suze?" Adam sounded worried. I put my hand out, saying for him to be quiet.

"The reason they left me there with him was because they couldn't see him. ONly I could see him. His name was Jesse DeSilva and died in 1950 when he was twenty. He was on the way to his wedding when his fiancee sent her lover to go kill him so she wouldn't have to marry Jesse"

"DeSilva? Don't you mean Hector DeSilva? Wasn't that the guys who's bones you found? Besides Suze if you're seeing someone that no one else can see you might want to get it checked out"

'Yeah, His nickname is Jesse, don't ask me why. And Jesse wasn't the first ghost I've ever seen. I've been able to see them since I was two or three. I don't know why, I just saw them. WHen my dad died he explained to me that my job was to help the ghosts move on. I have tried to do just that ever since" I frowned slightly at a thought. "Although according to Father D and Paul my method isn't very good. Paul's method is trick them into telling you where theyt hid their money and Father D's is 'poor soul' this and 'tortured soul' that"

"Wait! So you, Slater and Father Dominic, as in the school principal can SEE FREAKING GHOSTS?" Adam shouted. His eyes were practically bugging out of his eye sockets.

"Shhh!" Ceecee hushed. "You're going to draw attention you idiot"

"That is... I wasn't expecting... You're serious... You can really... I never expected... Why can't I...Ghost's are really like..." This went on for about five minutes. I think he was slightly shocked. Adam took a deep breath and finally finished a whole sentence. "So you can really see ghosts?"

"Yes"

"And Jesse is a ghost?"

"Yes"

"How did you have sex with Jesse if he's a ghost?"  
"Adam!" Ceecee scoulded.

I blushed red. "To mediator, or shifters as Paul calls us, Ghost's are solid people, flash and blood"

"Oh."

"Yeah"

There was an awkward pause.

"If Jesse is dead, then how did you get knocked up?" Adam looked extreamly confused. That was understandable considering he had just found out so much life changing, shocking news.

I smiled ironically at Adam. "That is the question of the day, my friend" I said.

"Oh." Amad looked down at his hands. "Well that explains it then"

"That explains what?" Ceecee asked, exasperated.

"Why Suze didn't want to sleep with me; she's into less lively guys" He smirked.

"Ad-am!" Both Ceecee and I yelled at our silly friend.

I was back in Father Dom's office, much to my dislike.  
"Susannah" Father Dominic said to me. "Can you please forgive me?"

"Forgive you for what?" I snapped.

"Can you please forgive me for accusing you of being unfaithful to Jesse" Father D sounded uncomfortable.

"Fine, you're forgiven" I huffed. "What made you change your mind?"

"I talked with Jesse" he replied.

"Oh, of course, because Jesse the kind and virtuous would never lie" I will admit I was probably a little too harsh on the good father.

"Susannah, please let this go, we've got more important things to discuss"

"We do? Is there some Ghost activity?" I could use a good fight to calm my anger.

"All will be revealed once Paul and Jesse join us"

I groaned. This was so going to end in fight. To testosterone filled, young, red-blooded, American-ish males in the same room together with a girl whom one has knocked up and the other wants as a booty call. Oh the joys of my life.

As if on cue Jesse appeared, casualy leaning against the left wall of the office with his arms crossed.

"Hello Father Dominic, Susannah" he said huskily in his Spanish accent.

"Hello Jesse" Father D replied.

"Hey Jesse" was my reply.

"Susannah, how are you feeling? You have been taking care I hope?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked. I got my answer when his eyes dropped to my stomach. "I'm fine" I said quickly, not wanting to talk about it.

"Good. Make sure you take care of yourself. Don't eat anything too unhealthy, or fall over or anything"

"Oh my God, Sombody's a controlive boyfriend?" Paul Slater's voice said from behind me. I swivled around to see him standing there in his traditional 'I'm so awesome' stance.

"Stay out of it, you don't know what you're talking about" Jesse told him. "It is none of your business. It never has been, it isn't now and it never will be"

"Whoa, man" Paul said, trying not to laugh. "I thought Suze was meant to be the one with the mood swings"

Jesse stepped forward and stood in the stance that I had grown accustom to recognise as the 'One more word out of his mouth and I will throttle him' stance.

"Enough, boys" Father D interupted. "No fighting, we have more important matters to discuss"

"Fine" both the guys grumbled. Paul sat in the seat next to me and Jesse stood behind my chair.

"What's up doc?" Paul asked.

"Well Paul, Jesse and Suze have some exciting news to share" Father Dom sounded neither happer nor excited.

_That son of a bitch _I imagined Lilly from How I met Your Mother saying in her Spanish accent. I can't believe he's making us tell Paul.

"What? Jesse's 210 today? Congrats mate" Paul said sarcastically.

"I am not your mate. And no, It's not my birthday. Susannah is pregnant and for the record; I'm only 180, counting the 20 years that I was alive" Jesse had a slight frown.

Paul's jaw dropped. He didn't see that one coming. "Y-y-you're p-p-pregnant? As in 'with babe'?"

"Isn't that term a little before your time?" I asked him snickering.

"B-but, I knew this was possible, but it's so rare I didn't think it would happen."

"Uh-huh" Father Dominic's eyebrows went _way _up. "Well now that all party's know we have an important matter to discuss" We all look at him expectantly "We must work out what we will tell your mother and step-father."

"Oh." Jesse said. He sounded sort of sad and depressed. I think it was because he knew that he couldn't tell my parents that the child was his.

"We could tell them that Jesse was a backpacker passing through?" I offered.

"NO!" Jesse practically shouted. "I will not be portrayed as such a dishonourable villan. I shall have gone to see my sick aunt... and gotten killed on my way to returning to you"

"What is this, a Clint Eastwood movie? We're in the 21st cenry now, bucko" Paul smirked at Jesse.

Jesse narrowed his eyes at Jesse in disdain. "What do you suggest we tell her parents than?"

"Why, I'm glad you asked! We should tell them that I'm the father" Paul said with absolute comfodence and arogance that it wasn't that surprising that Jesse picked his up off his chair and slammed his fist into Pauls jaw so hard he went flying backwards.

I just knew something like thins would happen.

**So what do you think? Good? Lamer? Shocking? Annoying? You wanna punch me? I'm curious to know!**

**Please Review and Tell me :P**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry it's been a while. This isn't as long as the others. sorry.**

**Disclaimer: I am not Meg Cabot. I don't own the characters.**

I watched in pleasure as Jesse walked up to and layed into Paul. I know it sounded horrible, but I really didn't like what Paul suggested.

"Boys, break it up!" Father Dominic said, calling them to order. That, unfortunatley and unsurprisingly, wasn't enough. Father Dominic had to go stand inbetween the two of them to stop the from fighting. Father Dominic finally seperated them. He sat both of them on the floor on oposite sides of the room. "Okay" Father D went and sat down on his chair. "We are going to continue this conversation in a civil manner. Now what were you saying Paul?"

"I think since Susannah's parents won't be able to see Jesse we should, for all intensive purposes, pretend I am the father of Suze's kid" Paul said, smirking.

In the back corner of the room Jesse growled, yes I said he growled. I looked over to him to see his scar glowing and his hands in tight fists.

"What? Feeling a bit short in breath, Jesse?" Paul asked, his smirk getting bigger.

Jesse jumped up to his feet. He was standing up straight and ready for a fight. The photo frames in Father Dominic's office were shaking and Jesse began stalking towards Paul. He looked like an avenging angel.

I didn't particularily like Paul, but that didn't mean I wanted him to die. Besides, how could we have explained it?

I stepped in front of Jesse. "Calm down" I told him. I put my hand on his chest. "Ignore him." Jesse took a deep breath and stepped back. I turned to Paul and my eyes narrowed. "Stop being such a Prick" I told him, m eyes so narrowed I could barely see.

Everyone was silent as I pushed Jesse into the chair beside me and Paul sat down.

"Okay" Father Dominic said, slightly taken back. "So, Paul proposes that he should pose as the father. Jesse what do you propose?"

Jesse was silent for a while. "I don't know" He said finally and in a sort of disapointed way.

There was an uncomfortable silence that came across the room. Father Dom looked at me. "Do you have any ideas, Susannah?"

"We could just say the Jesse was tourist I met... and I was in love with him... and, ummm... he got news that his familyhad died in a car accident, so he went back to take care of that before I got the news that I was pregnant?" I suggested, knowing it was a pathetic attempt to aoid having to spend time with Paul.

Paul snorted at my input. "Who are we? Lauren and Heidi from _The Hills?"_

"How do you know their names, Mr Manly man?" I asked him snidley in responce.

"Says the girl who got knocked up by a ghost"

Father Dom cut in there, before we could get any deeper in our fight... or anybody got a broken nose.

"Fighting does not solve anything, children" he scoulded us. "Now, I'm sorry to say this, but I have to agree with Mr Slater on this matter. The plan is more fullproof and, well, _long term"_

"Long term?" my voice squeeked. "What's more long term than a hundered and fifty year old ghost?"

"And, with all due respect Father, I don't trust Slater to go within a six mile radius of Susannah, let alone raising my child!"

"Hey! I can fand for myself, thank you very much." I said angrily. "I don't need a knight in shinning armor!"

"I'm all for it!" Paul said, smirking

"Children, please!" Father Dom said, trying to calm us down.

"Susannah, that is not what I meant" Jesse put his hand on my arm, which I yanked away. "I just meant in the time that I come from women were in need of protection"

"Well this isn't 1850 anymore Jesse! It's called womens rights"

"Which you're all to familiar with, aren't you Suze?"

"Children, stop fighting!"

"Don't you talk to the Lady like that, Slater!"

"I can defend myself, Jesse! Haven't you been listening to me?"

"Of course I have been listening, _querida_"

"_Querida_" Paul immitated Jesse and scoffed. "What lame western movie are we in? _The Good, the Bad and the Ugly?_

"I am not a cowboy. If any body was a _Vaquero_ here it would be you!"

"This room is not soundproof, quiet down" Father D said again.

"Shut Up" Paul, Jesse and I shouted at the same time.

"Oh." Father Dom looked a little bit taken aback.

We all looked at him and realised what we had just done.

I winced. "Sorry Father D" I said.

"Good Father! Please forgive me for speaking so harshly!" Jesse fell to his knees.

And all Paul could say was; "Jinx"

I gave him a look that could kill and turned to the priest. "You want _him _to raise my child?" I asked, in a 'you have got to be kidding me' sort of way.

"Well, what other option do we have?" Father Dom asked. "And stand up Jesse, you are forgiven"

Jesse stood, but still looked down ashamed. "Thank you gracious Father" he said solomly.

"So you'd rather _him _to raise your kid?" Paul asked, gesturng to a crestfallen Jesse.

I looked at Jesse and then looked a Paul and then looked a Jesse again. "Basically, yeah"

"Paul, you do know that if you pretend to be the Father of this child, you must pretend for the rest of your life?" Father D asked him.

"Yeah I know. I'm up to it" Paul nodded.

There was a decided silence that over came all four and a half of us, dead, alive or on their way.

"Why are you doing this, Paul?" Jesse asked finally.

"Because, no matter what you think I do care about Suze and I don't want her kid growing up fatherless" he said, looking straight into Jesse's eyes.

Jesse was silent for a moment. "Thank you, Paul, thank you so much" he finally said.

_**~Imagine a divider thingo here~**_

We had worked out in the end that if anybody asked why myself and Paul had never been seen dating it was because that we wee keeping our relationship a secret and that we were 'in love'. The in love part Father Dominic insisted upon.

After we sorted that out Jesse made sure to clarify with Paul taht just because we were pretending to be together didn't mean we were actully together and that he could 'do things' to me that he wouldn't do to anybody else. I had to hold back laughter at that.

By the end of the day I was exhausted, emotionally and physically. I was drained. I all but staggered out of the school towards the family car. Unfortunatley I was stopped on my way there.

"Oh, it's you" I said looking into familiar blue eyes. Paul. "What do you want?"

"I was wondering when you were planning to tell your parents about _us_?" he smirked. Stupid smirk.

"Soon" is all I said.

"What about tonight?" he asked.

I bit my lip. I wasn't sure if I was ready to do it, but then I remebered the promise I made to sleepy. "Okay, what time will you come over?"

"Why don't I come over now?" he asked.

"No, I want to break it to my mum before you get there. Then she can meet you"

"Okay, so about sevenish?" he suggested.

"No, that's dinner... eight, maybe?" I asked. I looked away. _I can do this _I thought to myself _If I can mediate, I can do this_.

"Okay, Iill be there" Paul was silent for a moment and then cupped my cheek in his hand. "It'll be alright"

"I know, but remember, It's an _act. _We're just pretending"

Paul looked at me, searching my face and then dropped his hand. "It won't be an act for me" he said and then turned around and walked to his car.

"Stupid shifter" I muttered to myself as I walked towards the car and walked towards my brother, who were clueless about everything.

**Sorry that this was short. I was just rying to post something as soon as possible and I'm still kind of stuck as to what out of two plots this story is going to go. If you have any ideas tell me and they might come into it... oohhh... don't you feel special.**

**Thanks for reading and remember to review :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay, so this will probably be my last update for a month. I'm going to a month-long-no-technology camp. Yikes! Any good book recomendations? I want heaps to bring to read. :P**

**So here is the bit everyone has been looking forward to. I think it is anyway. Read and find out if it is! :D **LOL

**By the way, I'm lookinf for a BETA. If you are interested please send me a message of say something **_**in you review.**_** (wink wink nugde nudge)**

**Disclaimer: I'm not Meg. I'm not Cabot, either. SO I obviously did not write a book by **_**Meg Cabot.**_

I couldn't sit still. I had been home for an hour waiting for my mum. I was sitting on my bed trying to read a magazine. When everything I read reminded me of the baby inside of me I got off my bed and tried listening to music. I turned on my IPod dock... and 1+1=3 by _Scouting for Girls_. The song was about a freaking one night stand, and the girl gets knocked up. I turned off the music and picked up_ Wuthering Heights_, a book that we were meant to read for school. I opened it, but I was up to the part where Heathcliff finds out that Kathy was pregnant. I threw the book across the room.

"Somebody up there really hates me" I muttered to myself. As if to jinx me, I heard the house door open.  
"I'm home" my mum called out.

I stood up and shook my hands and ran on the spot for a few seconds. "Come on Simon" I said to myself. "You can do this" I stood still for a moment and then reached for the door handle. I took a deep breath and then opened the door... and crashed into Sleepy. "What do you want?" I asked, annoyed.

"I was wondering if you had told your mum yet?" he asked, kind of awkwardly.

"I was just about to, now could you pleae move?" I tried to side step him, but he put his hand on my sholder.

"Good luck, little Sis" he said and kissed my forehead. I felt a lump at the back of my throat and blinked back tears.

"Thanks, Jake" I said to him, hugging him. He awkwardly patted my back.

I think it was at that moment that Sleepy became Jake.

I continued down the hall way and then down the stairs. Every step I took was slow motion. I felt like was the giant that's trying to catch Stich from _Lilo and Stich._ I had created a mantra that I kept repeating over and over again in my head.

_You can do this, _

_You can do this,_

_If you can kick booties, _

_You can do this._

I knocked on my mums bedroom door three times. _Knock. Knock. Knock_

"Yeah?" my mum called.

"It's me mum... can I come in?" I asked, my voice getting squeeky like it does when I am nervous.

"Yes" she called. I opened the door slowly and flinched when it creaked. "WHat the matter?" she asked.

"Nothing, I just wanted to talk to you about something" I wiped my palms on pants and took a few steps into the room.

"Talk away, honey" My mum said putting down the _Womens Day _**(A/N sorry I don't know USA mags, only aussie ones)** magazine she was reading on her bed.

"Well..." I said, promising myself this wouldn't end up like when I told Paul. "You know how you always encouraged me to get a boyfriend?"

"Encouraged isn't the right word, sweetie, but yes, go on"

"Well, I met this guy, and his great. I really liked him and then we became lose friends and I realised... I was, am, in love with him..." My mum looked up at me with a weird look on her face. "So long story short we are together now... but a couple of nights ago... well I did something stupid.."

My mums mouth dropped and her eyes popped. "Susannah, you didn't? Oh, Suzie!"

I bit my lip, to stop it from shaking. I stood up and began pacing in front of my mother, wringing my hands together. "And now.. and now my periods late and I feel kind of nauseous and the pregnancy test was positive... I think the nausea is from me being so doman stupid! How could I get myelf in this situsation? I was always the smart one when it came to this!" I knew I was rambling but I didn't know what else to do.

"Y-you're pregnant?" my mum stuttered. I looked up at her. My mother was a news presenter, she never stuttered.

"Uh huh" I said, and then I couldn't contain it anymore... I burst into tears.. again. "A-and I dunno what to do" I sobbed.

"Oh Suzie" my mum said standing up and covering my with her arms. I clinged onto her like she was my life raft.

"I'm so confused, and stupid... and... and"

"Shhh" My mother patted my hair down and rocked me from side to side.

After who knows how long I pulled back from my mum. SHe wiped tears off her face and then wiped my tears away.

"I'm so sorry" I whispered to her. "I'm so, so sorry. You deserve a better daughter, one that isn't a pregnant at sixteen and doesn't get brought home by the cops"

"No, Susannah, you are the best daughter and I love you so much. Yes you made a mistake, but we all do that. I love you so, so much. Now, lets talk about what we're going to do about it"

I sniffled and wiped my face with the backs of my hands. "An abortion is out of the question. I refuse to kill a baby... I don't think I would beable to adopt"

"You are a smart girl Suzie. We'll figure out what to do"

"So every smart girl gets knocked up?" I asked my mum. She just sighed. "How are we going to tell Andy?"

"That, my dear, is up to you" she patted my head "just make sure it's soon"

"I love you" told her. she just smiled encouragingly and I left her bedroom and went upstairs to mine.

I entered my room to find Jesse sitting on the window sill. He was still reading _Critical Theory Since Plato. _Eeek.

"Hey" I said, well aware that my eyes were all red and puffy.

"Hello" Jesse's eyes furrowed. "What happened?"

"Mum officially knows"

"Oh. Did she not react well?"

"No, no. She was fine. She just was... shocked. She's disapointed in me big time. She didn't say it, but I got the message" I bit my lip and looked out the bay window. Jesse closed the book and came over to me. He circled his arms around me and rested his forehead against my own.

"She'll stand by you" Jesse said softly in his sexy accent. "She loves you"

"I know, it's just... I hate being such a disapointment to her.

"I understand" Jesse leaned down and kissed me. I moved my hands into his hair and knotted my fingers through it. I used my hand to keep his head there and deepened the kiss. The kiss quickly got passionate and I had hoisted my leg up and twisted it around his waist. Some how I had managed to make Jesse DeSilva loose control.

10 points to Suze.

However, we, unfortunatley, broke apart when a door slammed. Jesse and I were both panting.

"I think that's Andy" I told him.

"Good luck" He said kissing my forhead. "I'll be there with you"

I smiled weakly and walked out of my room. I jogged down the stairs and into the kitchen. Andy was in there chopping carrot.

"Hey Andy" I said, wincing at the overly cheery tone of my voice.

"Hey Suze" he said, matching my tone. "What's up?"

"Umm, nothing" I bit my lip. Maybe I'll start with a little small talk. "What's for dinner?"

"Salmon with ginger garnish and garden salad."

"Oh, you're such a gourmet cook! How was youe day?"

"Oh, you know! A normal day outdoors"

"Of course! You are so good at your job!" I smiled brightly. May as well sweet him over before I drop the bomb.

"Oh, thank you Suze, but your exagerating. SO is there something you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Umm, kind of" I bit my lip and began mentally chanting my matra again. I looked down at my hands.

"Yeah? Speak now or forever hold you peace!" he joked.

"Well, since I don't know how to break this to you I will start by saying that this happened on my one and only time, and it's not like I'm the only one in this household doing it. Dopey, I mean Brad, is definatley doing it... and I can imagine so us Jake. Ewwe... not imagine, that would be gross" I took a deep breath and looked at a confused looking Andy.

"Sorry, Suze, but _what?" _Andy scratched his head. "You talk really fast"

"I'm pregnant" I said simply.

"Oh" Andy said putting down the knife. "Are- are you sure?"

"Yeah" I put my face in my hands and then ran my hands through my hair.

"What are you planning to do with... it?" Andy's face was very controlled. I felt a sudden burst of guilt. Here was my step father thinking he finally got a daughter and she turns out to be a mediating, screwed up, sluttly kid who fell in love with a ghost and can throw a pretty good right hook, if I do say so myself. Not the daughter most guys imagined.

"An abortion is definatley out of the question. Andy's body sagged, in relief or stress I didn't know. "I think... I think I might keep it"

"Okay. Does you rmother know?"

"I talked to her earlier"

"Does the" he cleared his throat "father... know"

"Yes" I said simply. I was quiet for a moment. "I'm sorry for ruining your day"

"Oh, Susannah" Andy said he looked up at me and I saw tears all over his face. I felt my lip quiver. I had never, _never, _Seen Andy so much as look sad, let alone cry. I felt so ashamed. "You didn't ruin my day! You are young, and you made a mistake. But isn't that what life is for? Making mistakes. Yours was a mistake that had a big consequence. I'm proud that you're not taking the easy option and killing the baby"

I laughed. "Andy, I think you are the first person in history to be proud for there daughter when she tells you she's pregnant"

Andy laughed with me. He pulled me into his arms into a giant hug.

"Just so you know, the umm, father, is coming around at eight to meet you" Lord, please forgive me for lying.

"So he's behind you?"

"Uh huh" I said. Little did Andy know how right he was. I looked over my shoulder and saw my mum entering the room and Jesse behind me, smiling.

~a divider thingymabob~

"Amen" Andy said, finishing grace. The boys were elbow deep in food with in ten seconds of Grace.

"Ahem" I called everyone to attention. Andy, mum and I had agreed that I would tell the boys during dinner. Three sets of blue eyes looked up at me, wide, and mouths, open, chomping on food. "I need to talk to you three"

Dopey raised his eyebrow. "Can I eat eat while you tell us?"

"Go ahead" I said, imagining all the amusing reactions such as him choking or him spitting his food all over himself. "So I got a test done a couple of days ago"

Dopey, with all his chewed up glory, raised an eyebrow at me. "_Thow?" _translation: _So?_

"It came out positive" may as well stretch this out as long as possible.

"What was the test for, Suze?" David asked. "STD's? Glandular fever? Did you know one in ten American's have STD's?"

"Uh huh" I looked to make sure Brads mouth was full. "It was a pregnancy test"

The reactions weren't as good as I expected.

"What?" Brad asked, confused.

"You're pregnant?" David asked with his eyebrows furrowed together.

"I'm proud of you Suze" Jake said. This last comment got all five of us to look at Jake. "What?"

"You're proud of your sixteen year old sister for getting pregnant?" Andy asked, speaking for us all.

"Oh" Brad said, finally getting what had happened. "Hawhawhaw" he laughed.

"No, I'm proud that she told you guys all by herself"

"Thanks Jake" I said.

"SO who is the bastard? I'm going to kick his good for nothing ass into a place so hellish and unholy he will wish we were dead! Nobody fucks my sister and gets away with it"

"Jake! Don't say the f-word."

"I can't believe goody-two-shoe's Suze got knocked up!" Dopey said still laughing. prick.

"Did you know one in six pregnancy's end in miscarage?" David told me.

"Thanks, Dave" I said. "I always wanted to know the chances that my kid will die" I rolled my eyes. "Now, someone pass me the food. I'm pregnant and starving."

And with that I ate enough food for once in my life because the boys (ie. Jake and David) were nice enough to save some for me.

Sweeties.

**hahaha I was listening to **_**Newport Living **_**by **_**Cute is What We Aim For**_**. The first line is "everyone's a let down it just deepens on how fr down they can go". I thought that was funny. :D**

**Everyone; have a nice, fun technological month and think of poor lowly me without any phones, computers, music etc. Oh well, it'll be fun.**

**BTW. all the statistics I made up. I think the statistics are close to the ones I said, but not exact.**

**Remember to review :D**

**~GoodGirlsGoBad**

**ps. you could probably invent a drinking game where everytime I drop a**_** :D **_**you have to drink a shot. lol.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys…. Sorry it's been a while…. Plus some :/ Here is just a little bit….. enjoy!**

Surprisingly enough, Andy seemed to (shudder) 'approve' of Paul… well as much as a step-dad can approve of the horny teenager who knocked up his step daughter. And knowing Andy and his uncanny knack for forgiveness, he was rather fond of the boy.

"You must be the father, Paul was it?" Andy started off the conversation. One would think that such an opening would be normal, if not expected, considering the circumstances…. Alas and alack, no. It was just awkward. Especially considering we had been just sitting there, looking at each other, for what felt like ten minutes (which was, most likely, no more than three minutes). This uncomfortableness was even more evident considering I sitting there with some guy, who I in fact hated, pretty much telling my overly Christian father that the two of us did IT. The big IT: S.E.X. Bonked. Hit It Off. Screwed Like Bunnies….

Imagine his face if he found out the real father: a long dead, twenty-something year old. I actually think he would have a hernia.

Well, until Jesse opened his Goddamn mouth and professed his guilt, love and presented a dowry-needn't-be-included marriage proposal. Then Andy would probably fall for the gentlemanly-bastard himself.

"Yes, I am…. Pleased to meet you?" Paul's voice lifted in question, a squeaky, pre-pubescent sound not usually associated with teenage-fathers. Paul's extreme discomfort and obvious horror at the events unfolding around him was only bested by that of Jesse.

He claimed he was not going to stay, after all, it was decided that Paul was to take on the role of the father. But it's Jesse. He shirks responsibility about as easily as Doc can stop himself from blushing.

And can I make a sidenote here: They were being such drama queens, and they weren't even the pregnant ones. Wusses.

At Andy's slow nod of acknowledgement toward Paul I cut in. I could not stand this dreadfully awkward silence anymore…. It was worse than limbo.

"Paul has been really great throughout this," I gushed, wincing at the almost hero-worshipping quality to my voice. "He has… errr… offered his full support with child care, both financially and affectionately…. And, ummm… he has offered to marry me, a noble man he is indeed…. And condoms! He has also offered to buy everyone…. Condoms?"

I felt like kicking myself in the head. Not only was I making a complete fool of myself in front of my parents and my child's fake-father, but I more or less just forced Jesse to listen to all the things Paul – the bastard who tried to kill him not even a month ago – become the father he could never be. As I looked up at Jesse I saw something I never wanted to see ever again. He looked dead… for the first time in all the months I had known this man, he looked as dead as the day he died.

His face was pale, his jaw slack with disappointment, oh God, if your eyes truly are the windows to your soul, then either Jesse's spirit was soulless, or his windows were slammed shut with 100% window tint.

I licked my lips and allowed them to part in horror. I wanted to shout his name, but…. My parents were there. Being pregnant is one thing, but… hallucinations? That is about two leagues beyond mum's threshold for the unexpected.

So I just gave a jolly fake smile and pretended that my heart wasn't with Jesse's soul: somewhere barren and unknown.


End file.
